Weekly Jump Polls
Weekly Shōnen Jump or Jump Square where holding an popularity Poll of the D.Gray-man series. It contains only the popularity of the characters showing in an color spread. There are in total four popularity polls of the characters. 1st Poll # Allen Walker - 8,062 votes # Yu Kanda - 6,128 votes # Lavi - 5,782 votes # Lenalee Lee - 1,552 votes # Komui Lee - 673 votes # Reever Wenhamm - 609 votes # Tyki Mikk - 602 votes # Road Kamelot - 591 votes # Miranda Lotto - 406 votes # Cross Marian - 383 votes # Timcanpy - 372 votes # Arystar Krory III - 324 votes # Daisya Barry - 200 votes # Eliade - 105 votes #* Katsura Hoshino - 105 votes # The Earl of Millennium - 93 votes # Lala - 86 votes # Moor Hesse - 75 votes # Johnny Gill - 65 votes # Yoshi - 62 votes # Jan - 53 votes # Arystar Krory I - 51 votes # Mana Walker - 47 votes # Bookman - 44 votes # Toma - 43 votes # Suman Dark - 42 votes # Number 65 - 29 votes # Jeryy - 28 votes # Eeez - 27 votes # Bak Chang - 26 votes # Lero - 22 votes # The Gatekeeper - 19 votes # Guzol - 16 votes #* The Fallen One Boy - 16 votes #* Hevlaska - 16 votes # Akuma - 14 votes # Anita - 13 votes #* Froi Tiedoll - 13 votes # Komlin II - 12 votes # Roseanne (The man-eating flower) - 11 votes # Villiage Headman George - 10 votes # Fat Cat (that ate Timcanpy) - 8 votes #* Peter - 8 votes # Mahoja - 7 votes #* Noise Marie - 7 votes #* Communication Golem - 7 votes #* Lavi's golem - 7 votes # Leo - 6 votes # Beloved Cat Coro (Hoshino's pet) - 5 votes #* Maid at Jan's house - 5 votes #* Officer Chales - 5 votes #* Fan - 5 votes #* Father Marc - 5 votes #* Akuma (Level 2) - 5 votes # Innocence - 4 votes #* Claire - 4 votes #* Kevin Yeegar - 4 votes #* Tup Dop - 4 votes #* Pazu - 4 votes #* Ben - 4 votes # Komusuke Kindaichi - 3 votes #* Kanda's golem - 3 votes #* Chief Inspector - 3 votes #* Gozu - 3 votes #* Doctor - 3 votes #* Storekeeper - 3 votes #* Franz - 3 votes # Kazaana Reed - 2 votes #* Klaud Nine - 2 votes #* Jamie Dark - 2 votes #* Editor Y (Yoshida) - 2 votes #* Fake Allen - 2 votes #* Barba - 2 votes #* Mother - 2 votes #* Caretaker of Miranda's House - 2 votes #* Liza - 2 votes #* Mugen - 2 votes # Assistant Gunma - 1 vote #* Assistant Miyazaki - 1 vote #* Angela - 1 vote #* Ichigen - 1 vote #* Oi-chan - 1 vote #* Staff of the Science Section - 1 vote #* Gwen Flail - 1 vote #* Earl of St. Germaine - 1 vote #* Winters Socalo - 1 vote #* Sophia - 1 vote #* Sol Galen - 1 vote #* Dark Boots - 1 vote #* Chalker Laboun - 1 vote #* Tina Spark - 1 vote #* Skinn Bolic - 1 vote #* Fan's Mother - 1 vote #* Homeless Guy - 1 vote #* Beansprout - 1 vote #* Taiyo Yamamoto - 1 vote #* 69 - 1 vote #* Place Robin - 1 vote 2nd Poll # Yu Kanda - 7,591 votes #Allen Walker - 6,484 votes #Lavi - 6,264 votes #Lenalee Lee - 2,222 votes #Tyki Mikk - 1,237 votes #Devit - 834 votes #Arystar Krory III - 638 votes #Miranda Lotto - 497 votes #Road Kamelot - 410 votes #Katsura Hoshino - 378 votes #Komui Lee - 377 votes #Cross Marian - 261 votes #Timcanpy - 234 votes #Jasdero - 201 votes #Mana Walker - 168 votes #Jasdevi - 165 votes #Reever Wenhamm - 163 votes #Chomesuke - 163 votes #Daisya Barry - 145 votes #For - 133 votes #Bak Chang - 115 votes #Jan - 110 votes #The Earl of Millennium - 108 votes #Yoshi - 94 votes #Eliade - 82 votes #Johnny Gill - 76 votes #Lala - 76 votes #Doug - 65 votes #Lero - 55 votes #Anita - 50 votes #Rohfa - 33 votes #Number 65 - 29 votes #Bookman - 27 votes #*Eeez - 27 votes #Kie - 26 votes #Froi Tiedoll - 25 votes #*Rosanne - 25 votes #Klaud Nine - 24 votes #Mr. Tantou Y - 22 votes #The Gatekeeper - 19 votes #Toma - 17 votes #*Suman Dark - 17 votes #*Cell Roron - 17 votes #*Rikei - 17 votes #*Shifu - 17 votes #Coro - 16 votes #Fat Cat (who ate Timcanpy) - 15 votes #*Mahoja - 15 votes #*Adam - 15 votes #Komlin II - 14 votes #*Kawamura - 14 votes 3rd Poll # Allen Walker - 7,922 votes #Yu Kanda - 7,189 votes #Lavi - 5,703 votes #Lenalee Lee - 1,871 votes #Arystar Krory III - 1,527 votes #Miranda Lotto - 866 votes #Tyki Mikk - 725 votes #Cross Marian - 512 votes #Road Kamelot - 399 votes #Reever Wenhamm - 359 votes #Mana Walker - 307 votes #Komui Lee - 193 votes #Devit - 179 votes #Bak Chang - 142 votes #Daisya Barry - 115 votes #Timcanpy - 104 votes #Jasedero - 74 votes #Katsura Hoshino - 83 votes #Yoshi - 49 votes #Chomesuke - 43 votes #Jasdevi - 38 votes #Klaud Nine - 36 votes #For - 32 votes #Eliade - 31 votes #Froi Tiedoll - 28 votes #Lulu Bell - 27 votes #Howard Link - 26 votes #Deak (Lavi's previous name) - 24 votes #Winters Socalo - 23 votes #*Noise Marie - 23 votes #Lavi in his childhood - 22 votes #Johnny Gill - 21 votes #Chaozii Han - 19 votes #Malcolm C. Lvellie - 18 votes #Tup Dop - 16 votes #*The Earl of Millennium - 16 votes #Eeez - 15 votes #Lala - 12 votes #Bookman - 11 votes #*Level 4 - 11 votes #Anita - 10 votes #Mimi - 9 votes #Doug - 6 votes #*Lero - 6 votes #Nea Walker - 5 votes #*Mama from Ni-chome (host of the D.Gray Theater at the end of Volume 13) - 5 votes #*Coro - 5 votes #*Jan - 5 votes #*Suman Dark - 5 votes 4th Poll # Yu Kanda - 3,638 votes #Allen Walker - 3,592 votes #Lavi - 1,371 votes #Lenalee Lee - 1,201 votes #Miranda Lotto - 1,166 votes #Arystar Krory III - 833 votes #Tyki Mikk - 442 votes #Road Kamelot - 427 votes #Howard Link - 385 votes #Cross Marian - 351 votes Navigation Category:Media